Tsubaki Gin
Gin Tsubaki (椿 銀,Tsubaki Gin) is an original character created by Beliar2007, and she appears in the fanfiction „Nine Lives". She‘s a talented ninja from Iwagakure, but she seems to suffer from several injuries. Background Gin lived as an orphan in Iwagakure and was very close to Deidara since childhood. Her parents are unknown, many people assumed that she's related to Gari due to the fact that she posses the same Kekkei Genkai. Gin still wasn‘t able to control her ability after she finished the ninja-academy and graduated to a Jonin. She was known as one of the talented ninjas, so this handicap wasn't worring anyone - until a mission went totally wrong. During this mission, Gin was forced to use Jiraiken. But it was so powerfull that she and the other members of her team get injured,too. After this Gin was classificated as too dangerous and fleed from Iwagakure. Since then Gin hides her real self and changes her appearance from time to time. She worked for various hidden villages until she met Sasori, who ordered her as a spy. Her only reason to following him was the payment - her madicine is very expensive. Personality Gin is usually calm, trying not to show too much of herself to others. Even if she mentains this manner she isn‘t shy, she simply dosn‘t trust other people because of her past. The young woman doesn‘t avoid conflicts, sometimes she even provoke them, rarely showing fear but a lot of respect for the abilities of her foe. It seems like her calm and serious behaviour only change when Deidara is around. She gets louder and cockier, but only Deidara know that her true self is really fragile. Appearance She has long hair which natural color is white but she always dyes it in other colors – mostly in darkblue. She prefers black clothes – shirt, mesh-top and trousers are black. In addition to this Gin wears white cuffs over her boots. The back of her shirt shows her familiy-symbol, a red camellia. Moreover she often wears a long scarf (which could be seen as a tail) to hide the cross-like scar on her throat and a white cat-like-mask to hide her face. On account of this she often is simply called „The Two-colored Cat“. Abilities & Weakness Gin isn‘t very strong, but fast and agile! But even if she's so fast, she isn't able to fight hand to hand for a long time. Her weak point is her health. Some old injuries are still weakening her and she has to ingest her medicine. Due to this she prefers to fight in long-range-combat with Ninjutsus or with weapons. This way she can spare her powers and use them to flee if it‘s necessary. She‘s also able to attack with Bakuton: Jiraiken (Explosion Release: Landmine Fist) like Gari which makes the obvious suggestion that they are relatives. Status coming soon Part II Gin met Sasori to get new orders from him. After she got the new mission she traveld nearby to a little village. She realized that the ninja of the village were already informed about her appereance there and prepared an ambuscade. Gin got badly injured and fleed. In the end Sasori found her and brought her to Akatsukis hideout. There Gin met Deidara, who was confused because he had thought that she was dead... Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Her favourite food is Maze Gohan. * She said about herself that she has nine lives - like a cat. Gin2 Kopie.jpg|Gin. It was the first idea of her, a newer version will comic soon. Category:DRAFT